


Say the words? (I'd do it too, just me and you)

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, F/F, Idiots in Love, look i'm soft for them don't blame me, mostly raylla centric, same goes for raelle with her, scylla calls raelle rae a lot, slight angst but i swear it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: “You can’t just say things like that, Rae.”“Why not?”Or5 times Raelle says things that knock the wind out of Scylla's chest and 1 one time Scylla does the same
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Say the words? (I'd do it too, just me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> The impulsive decision to write for an entire afternoon instead of doing my uni work brought me to this conclusion: another Raylla one shot because we can't have enough of them. 
> 
> As usual
> 
> \- I don't own these characters or the show  
> \- This is a work of fiction and should be taken as such  
> \- The writing here has no intention of offending or damaging anyone  
> \- If you catch any mistakes fault is all mine and I shall proofread it again for the 33372873 time  
> \- I miss these beans and I want them back as soon as possible
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'll catch you downstairs! :')

**_1_ **

Raelle stumbled on the sidewalk and Scylla was quick to grasp her arm, draping it around her own shoulders, leaning more of Raelle’s weight against her. 

They were out of the bar where they had spent the night, Tally and Abigail now long gone back to their homes, but Raelle had wanted to stay a bit longer, claiming that she needed another drink to unwind from the long week at the clinic. 

She had just started her residency and they were already working her overtime to cover all the shifts they could shove her in and Raelle, being the usual selfless and kind Raelle she was, didn’t know how to say no. 

Scylla just shrugged, she had a car and she loved Raelle’s company, one drink more was something she’d easily agreed to. 

But one drink became two and then three more and now Raelle was struggling to sober up properly. 

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Scylla said, using the small remote key to unlock the car doors. 

Raelle mumbled something incomprehensible and tried to nod, but her head only fell forward. Scylla chuckled and managed to lay her down on the passenger seat, careful not to let Raelle bump her head against the roof of the car. 

The blonde slumped against the comfortable seat and mumbled again, this time more to herself than anyone else. 

Scylla climbed the driver seat and, after checking that Raelle was not going to suddenly feel sick, started the car to drive back. 

The ride to Raelle’s house was a fairly short one, but the blonde managed to fall asleep anyway, waking up to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. 

“Wake up, pretty girl, it’s time to go to bed.”

Raelle blinked a few times to regain her focus and, much to Scylla’s relief, she genuinely seemed more alert. 

“Where are we?” she asked, feeling her mouth slurring the words.

“Your apartment. Let me help you get in.”

Scylla was about to circle the car to help Raelle out, but she was stopped by a hand softly squeezing her knee. 

“It’s okay, Scyl, there’s no need for you to trouble yourself more.”

Scylla swallowed trickily, feeling the warmth radiating even through the jeans.

“It’s uh- it’s no trouble, Rae.”

“I know,” Raelle nodded, finally seeming more conscious, “but you already remained out far longer than the others with me and brought my drunk ass back.” 

Raelle chuckled to herself, “Sorry about that, by the way.” 

Scylla smiled back kindly, “No need to apologize, you had a long week and you needed to let go for a while… even if you almost tripped over your own feet a few times.”

Raelle gave a playful raise of eyebrows, “My knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue.” 

At that Scylla let out a genuine laugh, “Here to pick you up when you need it the most.” 

“I promise that one of these days I’ll be the one picking you up, when we go out for real.”

Scylla gasped, caught by surprise by the words. She convinced herself for a moment that it was just a figure of speech, a slip-up of the moment — but Raelle was still there, looking at her with such openness to make Scylla feel bare.

She cleared her throat before speaking again, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray her, “You never asked me before.”

Raelle rolled her eyes playfully and her squeezed Scylla’s knee again for emphasis.

“Well I’m doing it now, so what do you think? Go out with me?”

“I think you’re still half-drunk, Rae.” 

Raelle nodded, “Oh yeah, I probably still am, but I’ve been wanting to ask you for so long, this-” she indicated her inebriated state, “just makes it easier to say it.”

Still taking in Scylla’s frown, Raelle was quick to reassure, “I’ll ask you again when I’m sober if you wish so, or we could-… we could forget I ever asked, blame it on the alcohol, but I-”

“Yes.” Scylla interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want to go out with you, Raelle.”

Raelle widened her eyes, evident surprise etched on her features, “Oh… you said yes.”

“I did.”

“I didn’t plan this far.”

At that Scylla couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up her throat and Raelle followed suit.

“I think you should really go to bed, Rae.” 

Raelle nodded emphatically and got out of the car, but before turning around she leaned against the car door and spoke through the open window. 

“You’re still going out with me though, right?”

Scylla shook her head, still laughing, “Yes, you dork, I’m still going out with you. Now go get some sleep and don’t forget to drink water for your hangover.”

“Uh yeah-yeah, water’s a good idea… thanks Scyl, you’re the best, that’s why I like you.”

Scylla raised a finger to stop the talking, “No more drunk confession for tonight, Rae. Save them for the date.” 

“I will.” Raelle smiled sweetly and waved goodbye, “G’night Scyl.”

Scylla breathed deeply only after the front door closed behind Raelle’s back, a lightness spreading in her chest, making her feel buzzed and — _happy_.

That word had sounded so foreign for such a long time. 

But Scylla knew that happy was good and happy with Raelle was even better.

**_2._ **

“See, this is the first edition of the Malleus Maleficarum, but I’ve always preferred the illustrated-”

“God, I want to kiss you so badly.”

Scylla halted her steps so suddenly that Raelle bumped against her back, taking an elbow to her stomach. 

“Ouch, what was that?” the blonde massaged the sore spot.

Scylla was looking at her with wide eyes and her mouth half-open.

“What, Scyl?”

Scylla blinked, genuinely confused at how clueless Raelle could be at times.

“You just- you said you want to kiss me.”

“Oh… yes, I do, very much so.” Raelle smiled brightly, but Scylla shook her head in disbelief. 

“You can’t just say things like that, Rae.” 

“Why not?”

“Because- because I-“

“You don’t want to kiss me too?” Raelle smirked, clearly pleased with how flustered Scylla was becoming. 

“Of course I want to!”

The blonde shrugged, “Then why aren’t you?”

Scylla scoffed in disbelief, gesturing to the space around them, “Because we are in a museum full of people.”

“I know, I’m the one looking at the most beautiful work of art my eyes have ever seen.”

Scylla sighed and her smile was so wide Raelle could’ve sworn she was lighting up the entire place.

“You and your big mouth, Collar.”

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

And then their lips were meeting. Scylla’s hand sneaked behind Raelle’s neck to keep her in place, fingers immersing in blonde locks, while Raelle drew her close by the waist.

When the tip of Scylla’s tongue probed at Raelle’s mouth, someone loudly cleared their throat behind them. 

With a small sigh, Scylla gently pushed Raelle’s chest, not before nipping at her bottom lip.

Satisfied by Raelle’s still dazed expression, she turned around offering an overly sugarcoated smile to the man that had interrupted them. 

“Sorry sir, we were just admiring the artwork.”

Then she intertwined her fingers with Raelle’s and tugged at her arm. 

“Let’s go home. I’m not done with you.” 

**_3._ **

“I can’t wait to take that dress off of you”

Scylla smiled at the mirror, catching Raelle’s reflection behind her. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms resting by her side and one leg slightly bent against the wall, cladded in a beautiful black suit that had Scylla's hands itching to touch her.

“Easy there, tiger, at least appreciate all the effort it took for me to get inside it.”

Raelle chuckled and stepped closer, cutting the distance between them and circling Scylla’s waist with an arm to draw her even closer. With her free hand, she brushed away a few stray locks of brunette hair and placed an open mouth kiss on the pale skin of Scylla’s neck, careful not to leave marks and drinking in the low moan that escaped past Scylla’s lips. 

“Do we really have to go?” Raelle whispered directly in her ear, nipping at the lobe delicately, right past the earring. 

Scylla closed her eyes and let out a calming sigh, pressing herself even more against Raelle’s chest, one of her hands grasped the blonde’s neck to pull her down towards her mouth. She stopped short of a kiss, only brushing the tip of her nose against Raelle’s.

“Yes, we do. We can’t miss Tally’s engagement party, Abigail would kill both of us.” 

Raelle stubbornly shook her head, “No she wouldn’t. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, over my dead body.”

Scylla laughed lightly, “At ease soldier, there won’t be any dead bodies because we’re going.”

“But how can my gorgeous girlfriend show up like this and ask me to keep my hands to myself?”

Scylla’s eyes glinted mischievously, “I didn’t ask you to- wait a second,” she paused, suddenly struck by the words, “what did you just say?”

Raelle frowned in confusion at the change of demeanor, “What?”

“Raelle, what did you call me?”

Realization finally dawned on Raelle as she sheepishly looked at Scylla, now completely turned from the mirror to face her, “Oh… I did say my gorgeous girlfriend, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did.” 

“And I haven’t told you before-“

“No, you didn’t.”

“-or asked you to be my girlfriend.”

Scylla burst out laughing. She laughed hard and freely, unashamedly throwing her head back and clinging to Raelle more than humanly possible.

Raelle kept staring at her completely rapt, a smile widening her lips, not completely sure of what was going on in her girlfriend’s head but happy to be there to witness it. 

“Hey shitbird! Are you and Scylla ready- what the fuck is happening here? Did the circus stop by?”

The pair turned around to greet Abigail, but they only ended up laughing harder than before. 

The taller woman shifted her gaze between them as if she was trying to determine who was the crazier one.

Finally Raelle caught enough breath to speak, both her hands caressing Scylla’s bare arms and gently clasping their fingers together. 

“Sorry Abs, we were having a moment.” 

Abigail quirked her eyebrows, a doubtful look on her face, “Yup, I can see that. Are you two ready to go? Tally is getting impatient and this night is already long as it is.” 

“Yeah,” Scylla brought her attention back to Raelle, a sweet smile full of promises and eyes glimmering with devotion, “my gorgeous girlfriend and I are ready.” 

*******

If Raelle had spent the rest of the night making sure that everyone in their path knew exactly what had just happened — well, Scylla didn’t mind it one bit. 

Byron had laughed his ass off at how ridiculous Raelle seemed when she introduced him to Scylla. 

“Ah yes, the famous one, Raelle never stops speaking about you.” 

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is.” Tally, cheerful as ever, appeared behind Byron carrying two glasses of champagne, “I know this is my engagement party, but I’ve heard we’re officially saying the word girlfriend now.”

She handed the two glasses to both Scylla and Raelle with her usual wide dimpled smile.

“Congrats guys, I’m happy for you two.” 

“You stole my line, Tal!” the group chuckled at Raelle fake-outraged comment, “I am happy for you too, Tal, you deserve all the happiness in this world.” 

Byron subtly leaned towards Scylla's ear, “Should we let them catch up for a bit?”

Scylla nodded and squeezed Raelle’s hand, offering an encouraging smile to both her and Tally, “Take your time together, get Abigail and celebrate, okay? I’ll be around with Byron.”

Raelle grinned back gratefully and motioned to her friend, “You better take care of my gorgeous girlfriend, she’s one of a kind.”

Byron nodded solemnly and offered his arm to Scylla chivalrously, “She’ll be in safe hands, Rae.” 

Before the group could dismantle, Raelle grabbed Scylla by the neck and brought their mouths together in a searing kiss, leaving the brunette dazzled and wishing for more.

Raelle smirked and winked at her, “Later baby.”

**_4._ **

The rain had started early that afternoon and Scylla thanked the heavens when Izadora told her that there was no need to rush to the lab and that she could do her work from home. 

The day had been grey and wet the whole time, but now it was properly pouring and Scylla shivered in her oversized hoodie with the crest of Fort Salem University printed on the front. 

She hoped Raelle didn’t forget to take an umbrella with her when she started her shift at the clinic that afternoon, but Scylla knew how forgetful her girlfriend could be when she was in a rush and she expected to hear all about the drenched clothes and hair Raelle got when she came back home. 

Scylla had just finished making herself a cup of tea when the phone on the kitchen counter rang and Raelle’s picture came up. With a smile, she slid her thumb across the screen, ready to hear the familiar voice. 

“Hey beautiful, got soaked in the rain yet?”

“Is this Scylla Ramshorn?”

Scylla frowned — _definitely not Raelle’s voice_ — and worry started to pool at the pit of her stomach. 

“Yes, it’s me, who am I speaking to?”

“Miss Ramshorn, I’m calling from the hospital, there has been an accident-”

Scylla shut her eyes tightly, clutching the phone like her life depended on it and almost tuned out the voice. 

But she couldn’t do that. She knew it wouldn’t do any good to her or Raelle and she needed to know what happened, how to find Raelle.

“I’m on my way.” 

*******

Scylla tried to stop herself from slamming her foot on the gas more than once, forcing her breathing to slow down, not sure if her blurry vision was because of the rain or the tears. 

She made it to the hospital as quickly as possible, not caring about the pouring shower that only intensified and soaked her through in the short run from the parking lot to the entrance. 

She steadied herself before approaching the reception desk asking for Raelle. 

“Ah yes, Miss Ramshorn, you were our emergency contact. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait to see-”

“Wait? No,” Scylla shook her head vehemently, “no, I can’t wait, please don’t, I need to see her, I need to know she’s okay, I need-”

“Miss Ramshorn,” the woman quickly stepped out of her booth when she realized Scylla was hyperventilating and held a comforting hand up and down her back, “please, allow me to help you calm down.”

She guided Scylla to the nearest chair in a more secluded area and asked her to mimic her breathing pattern, careful to speak slowly and in a low voice, offering an encouraging smile when Scylla raised her eyes again. The brunette’s expression was steadier than before, but she still resembled a wounded animal, vulnerable and ready for the worst to happen. 

“I’m not supposed to say this, but your girlfriend-” the woman stopped, searching for a nod of approval from Scylla which she received, “your girlfriend was not in critical condition. I don’t know exactly what happened, but she was awake and responding when they brought her in. And I know I can’t promise, but I’m almost certain she’ll be okay.”

Scylla exhaled loudly and with relief, catching the woman’s hands between hers and gratefully whispered a “Thank you.”

*******

It took another half hour for her to be able to see Raelle, but at last there she was. 

Her girlfriend was laying on the white bedsheet with her eyes closed, her breath was regular and the machine monitoring the beats of her heart emitted a steady sound.

Raelle was going to be fine. Absolutely fine. 

Scylla entered the room slowly, trying not to make any noise, afraid to wake up the blonde from her slumber. She pulled the only chair available in the room next to the bed and gently let her fingers ghost Raelle’s. 

As soon as their skin touched, as if by some mysterious magic, Raelle immediately squeezed Scylla’s hand back and her lids fluttered open, head lethargically turning to the side. 

“You’re awake…” Scylla felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, “You’re okay.”

Raelle cracked a smile, wincing right after because of the injuries on her face, “You sure I’m alive? It seems to me that an angel is at my bedside.” 

Drunk on relief and adrenaline, Scylla laughed and let the tears fall down at the same time, bringing Raelle’s hand to her lips to kiss. 

“How can you never run out of bad jokes even on a hospital bed, Collar?” Scylla caressed the right side of Raelle’s face with a feathery touch, careful not to hurt her, “What am I going to do with you, uh?”

It was Raelle’s turn to bring Scylla’s hand to her lips to press a sweet kiss on the back of it.

“Love me like I love you?”

Scylla gasped, eyes wide, and reflexively jumped back from the chair, leaving Raelle’s hand to fall against the mattress. 

“Wow, not the reaction I was expect-”

“You did not just say that!”

Raelle seemed taken aback, “What?”

“That! You just said you love me!”

Raelle nodded, a dopey smile on her lips, “I do, very much so.”

“You’re in a hospital bed and you just said- you- you love me.”

“A place like any other.” Raelle tried to joke but Scylla waved the playfulness off.

“I’m serious, Rae.”

Raelle swallowed and gave a curt nod, “So am I, Scyl. I love you— and I’m sorry I’ve said it for the first time while I’m laying here, but it doesn’t make it any less real.”

Scylla sighed deeply and resumed her place on the chair, Raelle’s hand already fumbling impatiently to search for hers. 

“When I received the call, I thought I lost you… and I got here and they didn’t let me in straight away and I was going crazy thinking about all the things that might’ve happened to you— or if I didn’t get to see your face again, hear your voice again, hold you in my arms again…”

A sob stopped Scylla’s rant and she felt Raelle’s cool touch on her warm skin, gently lifting her chin to meet her blue eyes overflowing with love and devotion. 

Scylla shoved her away playfully, “And then I get here and you’re cracking jokes like nothing happened and saying that you love me.”

“Hey, that’s not a joke!”

“I know.” Scylla nodded affectionately, then she shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics, “I had a date planned, you know? With candles and food and nice music.”

Raelle knew her girlfriend was not seriously mad so she only shrugged, “By any means, don’t let this stop you.” 

“What do you mean?” Scylla frowned in confusion. 

“I mean that you didn’t say it back yet.”

“Rae-”

“I know.” Raelle stopped her, “But I want you to do in your own terms, with everything you have planned.”

“And what? You’ll pretend not to know what’s about to happen that night?”

Raelle chuckled, “I’ve been knowing for a long time, Scyl, and I think you did too. And I know it’s important to say it out loud and I can’t wait to hear those words coming from you too, but I also want you to be able to do it just like you’ve dreamed of. I want to go on that date with you.”

Scylla smiled widely, finally feeling the relief coursing again through her veins. Raelle loved her and she was okay, they were going to be okay. 

“What am I going to do with you, Collar?”

Raelle smirked mischievously, “Love me like I love you?”

“Yeah, that can be arranged.”

*******

Raelle knew exactly what was happening when, on the last day of October, her girlfriend dragged her to a small secluded area of her favorite park.

Scylla had really thought it through, with a big blanket spread on the ground held firmly by all the candles around, a picnic basket stood in the middle and some slow music was playing from the speaker. 

“You know, if I didn’t know you better I’d think you were dragging me here to summon some sort of spirits.” Raelle joked, stealing a grape hanging out from the basket, “After all it is Samhain, right?”

Scylla sent her a curious yet pleased look while Raelle sat down next to her.

“What?” the blonde asked feeling the intense gaze on her, “You left that weird book about witches at my place again and I started reading it.” 

“You think it’s weird?” she started pulling out their dinner from the basket.

“Sexy weird.” Raelle defended, “Like you.” 

Scylla scoffed a laugh and threw a grape at Raelle but the blonde caught it with her mouth and clapped to herself. 

“Ah sorry babe, you’ll have to try ag-”

She was interrupted by a pair of demanding lips on her own and she welcomed Scylla’s weight on her lap. Raelle moaned when Scylla nipped at her bottom lip only to frown when the talented mouth left her own. But Scylla didn’t let wait for long, covering the skin of Raelle’s neck with kisses and playful bites. 

“Woah there…” Raelle pushed at Scylla’s shoulders delicately to look at her, eyes clouded with lust, “what happened to the dinner?”

Scylla tilted her head to the side with a mischievous grin.

“We’ll start from dessert because I need to show my amazing girlfriend all the ways I’m in love with her.” 

With a light push, Scylla sent Raelle laying on her back, completely entranced her blue eyes followed Scylla’s movements while she got rid of her own top and started to unbutton Raelle’s shirt. 

When she bent down, lips ghosting her girlfriend, Raelle whispered to herself, “Happy Samhain to me.”

_ **5.** _

The fight arrived unexpected and it stung. 

They rarely fought and when they did it was usually over something serious, not petty things. 

Scylla liked to think that they were both mature enough to understand when to give each other space and when to face a situation headfirst. And while Raelle appeared to be the more confrontational type between the two, she didn’t really like to fight and she was always patient and kind to her girlfriend. 

On her part, Scylla knew how to hold her ground and, with time, she had learnt what it truly meant to be vulnerable in front of Raelle, to let her in and roam even the darkest parts of herself. Because Raelle brought light and she was so open, so honest, that Scylla couldn’t help but offering all of herself back. 

So, when they fought it poured down like summer rain, quick and violent and disorienting. 

They both had a hard week, Raelle with a few cases escalating at the clinic and Scylla with inconsistent results at the lab.

It was not the first time it happened and they were always able to find comfort in each other’s embrace, leaving all the worries at the front door and just cherishing the time with each other once together. 

This time was no exception, if not for the fact that anxiety and doubts were still plaguing Scylla’s mind and her mood was suffering the consequences. Raelle had put on a movie they both liked in an attempt to relax and she was gently caressing the side of Scylla’s arm.

“This would be good, right?” Raelle asked unprompted, halfway through the movie. 

Scylla frowned but kept watching the screen, “What would be?”

“You moving here with me.”

“What?” Scylla detached herself from the blonde’s side.

Raelle shrugged, “Yeah, I mean you already got your own drawers and your desk space and mugs in the kitchen, and it would be practical for the both of us-”

“You’re serious about this?”

Raelle seemed to decipher that something was wrong in her girlfriend’s tone and paused the movie to focus her attention on Scylla. 

“Of course I am… unless you don’t want to.” 

Scylla chuckled unamusedly, “Raelle, you gotta stop doing this.”

“Doing what?” the blonde asked genuinely confused.

“THIS!” Scylla pointed a finger at Raelle’s chest, “Saying these things as if you’re asking me my favorite color, catching me off guard even if you mean them.” 

“I do mean them, Scyl! Always did.” Raelle defended.

Scylla sighed and rolled her eyes, trying not to let the sour mood get the best of her, “I know you do, Rae, but you gotta stop throwing them at me- for god’s sake, you’re asking me to move in with you as if it’s a convenient business transaction!”

Raelle stared at her girlfriend as if she was seeing her for the first time, a mix of confusion and annoyance building up inside her. 

“I was just mentioning it, of course we would’ve talked about it, I even gave you a pair of keys to the apartment already, Scyl… what’s this about?”

Scylla ran a hand through her hair nervously, “You gave me the emergency set of keys in case something sudden came up. I don’t want to move in for practical or logistical reasons, I want to move in with you because you want me to, Raelle!”

“Of course I want you to move in-“

“Then why don’t you talk to me about it?” Scylla gave out frustrated, a sob forced her way up her throat and she saw Raelle struggling not to reach for her, “Just because some things might be obvious for you or you might take them for granted, it doesn’t mean it’s the same for me.”

Raelle recoiled at the words as if someone had just slapped her across the face.

“You think I take you for granted? Is that what you think of me?”

Scylla pinched the bridge of her nose, conscious that they were not seeing eye to eye and she didn’t want to make the situation worse by letting anger and misunderstandings get the best of them.

She cleared her throat before speaking again, this time more calmly, “I know you don’t, Rae, but you can’t keep throwing things at me like this… it might be cute when you ask me out half-drunk, but you kept doing it in our relationship- you told me you loved me inside a hospital when you could barely walk.”

Raelle shook her head in disbelief and shot back venomously, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t plan a picnic date and just told my girlfriend that I was in love with her after almost dying… it clearly wasn’t good enough.” 

Scylla opened her mouth to speak but the tears running down her cheeks forced her to stop until she regained her breath. 

“That’s so unfair, you know I never meant it that way.”

“You’re being unfair,” Raelle rebutted, “because I don’t fit the pattern you set out for me, but guess what, Scyl? We’re not inside your lab here.”

Scylla smiled bitterly and clenched her fists so hard she felt her nails breaking the skin, “I think it’s better if I go home, we’ve both said enough today.”

Raelle finally seemed to snap out of her combat mode and circled the bed to reach for Scylla, but she stepped back, inching towards the door. 

“Scyl, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Not right now, Rae, please. I just need to go home now.”

Raelle remained nailed to her spot, unable to say or do anything else, watching while Scylla collected her jacket and shoes and left the bedroom. She remained still, even when she heard the jingling noise of the keys being dropped inside the bowl at the entrance and the front door slamming shut. 

*******

“You’re a fucking idiot, shitbird, breaking up with the woman of your dreams because of a stupid argument.”

“It was not stupid and we’re not breaking up.” Raelle muttered, taking a swing at her beer. 

Tally slapped Abigail’s arm and sent her a warning glare, before bringing her attention to Raelle again, unclasping her best friend’s hands from the bottle to hold them between her own. 

“You’re right, Rae, it was not stupid, but you need to give this some time, okay? Scylla loves you and you love her and this was important, but it’s not worth losing what you both have and Scylla knows it too.”

Raelle scoffed, “Yeah, then maybe you can tell her because she’s been fucking MIA for days now.” 

“Time, Raelle, give her some time.” Tally repeated, “You both said some harsh things and that hurt.”

“I miss her, Tal… I don’t want this to be the end.” Raelle mumbled, suddenly more scared and vulnerable. 

“Then go talk to her.” Abigail emphasized, “The poor woman didn’t ask for anything else than you talking to her, Raelle. You’re letting your damn pride and stupidity win this thing over what you feel for her.” 

“I thought I was supposed to give her time.” Raelle shifted her gaze between her two best friends confused. 

“Well yeah but—” Tally shrugged pensively, “Maybe Abs is right, maybe you should tell her what you want to say and then let her decide if she needs time or not.” 

“Thank you Tal, finally.” Abigail butted shoulder with her redhead friend, “But first, try to clear our that shitbird brain you got there, it won’t do any good if you talk to Scylla without understanding her point first.”

*******

Scylla registered the knocking at the door a few seconds too late, busy observing something over the microscope. 

“Nothing happening here, Izadora, sorry-“

“Actually, it’s me.”

Scylla turned so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash, eyes wide in surprise, “Raelle… hey.”

Raelle smiled sheepishly, “Is this a bad moment?”

“No- uh no… I’m just surprised. What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you, I wanted to talk.” then she shook her head and corrected herself, “No, I-I needed to talk and then I need to listen to you, because it’s important and because I realized I might have not done it and I’m terribly sorry, Scyl. I’m sorry if I made you feel cut off or if I pushed aside important conversations- I never meant to hurt you or disrespect you.”

Scylla smiled, leaving her chair and stepping closer to Raelle, her lab coat still on, “Me too, Rae, I’m sorry too.”

“I know,” Raelle nodded firmly, “but I think you were right, I can’t act like things are a spun of the moment and sure, it’s cool for date night, but not for a future together… not always at least.”

Scylla chuckled, unfolding her arms and gently cupping Raelle’s elbows, “I love that about you, Rae, it’s a part of you and I love everything about you. I just wish for us to be there together when we make important decisions.”

“And I promise that we will be there together, if you can forgive me.”

Scylla bit her lower lip and sneaked a hand behind Raelle’s neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. 

They both sighed into the kiss, savoring how good it felt to be together again, to be back home, to fit so perfectly together that it would hurt to let go.

Izadora cleared her throat behind them and the pair broke the kiss reluctantly. There was an amused smile on the older woman’s face and Scylla couldn’t help her blush in front of the supervisor. 

“So this must be Raelle.”

Raelle mocked a military salute, ”At your service, ma’am.”

Izadora shook the blonde’s hand firmly and then shifted her attention to Scylla. 

“You should go home and rest, Scylla, we’re close to getting the results we want, but there will be time to discuss it.” she offered a somewhat gentle smile to the pair, “And it seems you and your girlfriend have some catch up to do.” 

*******

Later that night, before Scylla could fall asleep, Raelle jumped out of the bed in her underwear and ran downstairs.

“Rae?” Scylla called confused.

Raelle returned to the bedroom with one hand behind her back and Scylla sat on the bed more attentively, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

“What do you have there?”

Raelle smiled mysteriously and sat in front of her, “Close your eyes and open your hands.”

“Rae-”

“Just trust me, Scyl, come on.”

Scylla sighed in anticipation but did as she was told. Soon after, she felt something cold and metallic on her palm and she opened her eyes again.

A couple of keys held by a keychain with an S.

“They’re not the emergency set, I had these made for you and it’s okay if you don’t want them right now. You don’t need to move in if you don’t want to, Scyl, you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel ready for.” Raelle took a deep breath before continuing. “But I want you to know that it’s me wanting it, not logistics, not being practical, I want you to move in with me. Whenever you’re ready I’m ready, because I love you Scyl, and as long as you’re by my side I don’t care about anything else.”

_** +1 ** _

“Shut up, Abigail has been making fun of me all day for this dinner.” Raelle grumbled at the end of her story, pulling up in front of their shared apartment. 

“Abigail is just jealous because she doesn’t have someone to celebrate her anniversary with.” Scylla played along.

Since the two had become closer, there was no way to escape their sarcastic battles. Tally and Raelle had both mastered the art of ignoring them whenever they started one of their rounds, but they never stopped them because, as weirdly as it sounded, that seemed to be the currency in Abigail and Scylla’s friendship. 

_Or sort of_ — Raelle was not sure. 

She loved her two best friends dearly and she loved Scylla with her whole heart and soul, that would’ve been enough for Raelle already. 

But she knew that both Tally and Abigail — Abigail emphasized the _deep down_ — loved Scylla as well, and Byron and Gerit were often a welcome addition to their group.

A family somehow, not bonded by blood but by choice.

Just like Scylla kept choosing her every day and Raelle did just the same with her. 

“You okay there, baby?” Scylla squeezed Raelle’s knee, a deja-vu from a couple of years ago invaded her mind, when it was Raelle doing the exact same thing and half-drunk had asked Scylla to go out together for the first time. 

“Yeah, more than okay.” Raelle smiled brightly, “Let’s go celebrate, my love.”

Raelle had offered to cook for the occasion — calling her dad to brush up on some recipes that were a tradition in the Collar family — and Scylla had made the cake, the one her parents used to make when she was a child and that had been her favorite ever since.

She had to fill in the lab early that afternoon, called by Izadora for some big breaking news about their work and Raelle, knowing how important that project was for her girlfriend, had not minded. Showing up at the lab around dinner time to drive both Scylla and her back home with flowers and a neverending amount of kisses. 

It was their anniversary after all, they could take all the time they needed. 

*******

It was after the second dish rolled around that it happened. 

Scylla threw her head back and moaned, “God, this food is so good that I could marry you right here and now.”

Raelle almost choked on her glass of wine at the words, coughing to clear up her throat as quickly as possible. 

“What?”

“What what?”

“What did you just say?”

Scylla blinked innocently, “That I could marry you.” 

“That! That you just-” Raelle stopped herself, noticing the smirk on her girlfriend’s face, “You did it on purpose.”

Scylla took her time to put down the cutlery and sipped from her own glass, “Look how the tables have turned.”

Raelle groaned, “You’re the worst.” 

“And yet you still love me.” Scylla countered unfazed. 

“Looks like I’m marrying you.” Raelle chuckled, “Even though you didn’t give me a ring yet.”

Scylla rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “You should check the dessert.”

Raelle widened her eyes and jumped from her seat.

“Wait, are you for real? You mean it?”

Scylla stared back at her, eyes overflowing with love and affection, “Of course Rae, but, you know, maybe you should give me an answer first.”

“What?” Raelle asked again dumbly, her brain still trying to process what was happening in front of her eyes. 

Scylla stood up, forgetting about the food, and found a knife to cut right in the middle of the cake, setting the piece aside and cleaning her hands she turned again towards Raelle.

“What do you say, will you marry me, Raelle Collar?”

“Yes, Scyl! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Raelle pulled her girlfriend — no, her _fiancé_ — closer by the hem of her pullover to share a heated kiss, hoping to convey how much Scylla herself meant the whole world to her. 

A few tears rolled down Raelle’s cheeks while Scylla let the ring slide on her finger and then-

“Wait, I know this ring, this was my-“

“Mother’s. Yes.”

Raelle looked at her in surprise. 

“How do you even have it?”

Scylla bit her lower lip, leaving a quick kiss on the back of Raelle’s hand, “Your dad gave it to me when he came to visit last time. He said your mom would’ve loved for you to have it and that he was happy I would be the one giving it to you.”

“But Scyl, last time my dad came was Christmas.” 

“I might have been planning this for a while.” Scylla admitted, a blush covering her cheeks. 

Raelle shook her head incredulously happy.

“What am I going to do with you, uh?”

Scylla brushed the tip of her nose against Raelle’s sweetly.

“Love me like I love you?”

“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point it means we're at the end of my rant yay!
> 
> I know the title sounds much more canon-compliant with the MFS universe, so if you're wondering what it's doing in an AU one-shot it's because I've taken it from the song "Speeding Cars" by Walking On Cars.
> 
> Thank you for reading it and I hope it was time well spent <3 all my love


End file.
